Trapped An Aviana and Victorious Story
by Soulful Ariana
Summary: The Victorious cast members have been captured, and their kidnapper is only after one thing...Ariana. Meanwhile, Avan must try to keep his deep feelings for her on the back-burner. He has to protect her instead. Starring Avan Jogia and Ariana Grande.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story)**

**-**This is just a sample of my writing. Let me know if you like it.

**Scenario: **The Victorious cast (Avan, Ariana, Leon, Victoria, Liz, and Matt) have been kidnapped by a man named Drake. He has been stalking them, and finally had the chance to take them while they were alone during a lunch break on the Victorious set. They were put into a hotel/apartment type room far away from the set, and they are each forced to perform for him (sing, dance, act) in order to go home. Each has to impress him, and perform perfectly. The cast is obviously scared and are treating each other more like family now than ever before. They have 1 week to prepare.

3 days into their disappearance, it is 9:00 P.M. Ariana is dancing to a lyrical piece, practicing in the living room of their "hotel/apartment" they are locked in. Avan, Vic, and Leon are sitting on the couch, watching her. Matt and Liz are in another room. Ariana has been dancing all day. She is very tired, and she has been worked the most out of all of her cast mates, dancing every day. They all feel bad for her, and for each other. Especially Avan. It is heart-breaking for him to see his little Ariana looking weak and tired. To him, she is like a sister. Although recently, well, before they were kidnapped, he has been feeling something more. On this night at 9:00 P.M, Ariana is doing a beautiful job on her dance. She goes across the floor and into a front arial (a cartwheel with no hands). She misses her feet, and lands straight onto her right hip. Avan, Vic, and Leon gasp as she lands hard on the tile floor. Avan is on the edge of his seat, ready to get up any second. Ariana struggles to stand, but she manages. Desperate to finish the dance, and with tears in her eyes, she goes on to do another big trick in the air. Suddenly, she feels her hip bone crack as she lifts up. She doesn't even make it all the way up before she cries out and stumbles to her knees- tired, weak, and in pain. She shifts over to her left hip and sits there, sobbing.

*Avan, Vic, and Leon come running over*

Avan- "Oh my god, Ariana, are you okay?" He tries to stay calm as he kneels down to the sobbing girl. He picks her up and onto his lap so that she is off the floor.

Ariana- *Shakes her head no* "I can't feel my hip!" *Crying*

Leon- "I'll go get some ice."

Vic- "Where exactly did you hit it at?"

Ari- *Pulls up the bottom of her booty shorts a little to reveal a huge bump and red mark* Her voice is shaky and she is crying as she says, "I-I tried to land the arial, I was just so tired! I'm sorry." *continues to cry, with her head in Avan's shoulder*

Avan- *Brushes some hair back from Ari's face and tucks it behind her ear* "Shhh, don't say that, it's not your fault."

Vic- "It looks really swollen."

Ari- *Crying quiets down a little*

Vic- "Well, lets see if you can walk on it."

Avan- *Stands up with Ariana still in his arms, and sets her gently on her feet.*

Ari- *Grips onto Avan for support. Shifts her weight to her right side and winces at the pain. Looks up at Avan.*

Avan- * Looks down at her reassuringly* "It's okay, just try walking to Vic."

Ari- *Takes a few steps towards Victoria, but begins to cry because of the pain. Every step she takes gets harder and harder. She stumbles to the ground.*

Avan- *Walks over to her. As she looks up at him, he can see the exhaustion in her face. She picks her up and lays her on the couch.*

Leon- *Comes back with an ice pack* "Here, little red."

Ari- * Voice still shaky with tears* "Thanks, Leon." *Pulls up her shorts and gently sets the cold ice onto her hip bone.*

*Matt and Liz are in the living room too, at this point. Everyone is knelt down by Ariana, around the couch.*

Avan- *Studies Ariana's face, and then reaches down to feel her forehead* "Oh my gosh, your burning up, sweetheart."

Ari- *Eyes beginning to drift shut* "I'm so tired, Avan. But all I can feel is this shooting pain in my hip. My feet hurt, my whole body aches, and I…..I just want to go home. *Her voice chokes up with tears*

Avan- *Moves her hair back, and kisses her forehead* "I promise you that we will get you home, okay? Nobody is gonna hurt you, or any of us. Promise."

Ari- *nods* "Okay."

Liz- "I'll take her to go get changed and in bed."

*Matt turns off the still-playing music, and the commotion dies down. With Liz's help, Ariana hobbles out of the room.*

Avan- "That…..was scary."

Vic- "Yeah…..poor girl."

Matt- "Wait, what exactly happened? We heard this loud bang from my bed room."

Leon- "She went to do a flip, completely missed, and landed on her hip. It looked so painful."

Vic- "She even tried to keep going. She was sobbing."

Avan- "I think part of it is because she's so tired. She's sick, exhausted, weak…..she needed to cry. Drake is burning her out. On purpose. I'm so pissed at these people! They are making her perform and practice the most because she's the youngest and the smallest. They're trying to make her sick.

Vic- " I think we need to all look after her the most. I mean, I only have to perform one song, Leon has one song…..they are making her perform three dances AND a song.

Avan- "Yeah. Drake looked really creepy the other day, the way he was staring at her. She needs to be with us at all times. And one of us guys needs to be with a girl. I don't want any of you girls to be the victims here. Okay, Vic?"

Vic- *Nods* Okay.

Matt- "Yeah, we need to take care of each other. Especially Ariana, right now. We still have four days here. And remember what Drake said he would do to us if we don't impress him….or what he would do to Ariana.

*TO BE CONTINUED. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY*


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped** (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch.2**

Scenario: The bedroom in the hotel room/ apartment that the cast is trapped in has 6 beds, each in a pair. Drake even went as far as to give them bed assignments. Victoria shares a bed with Leon, Liz with Matt, and Ariana with Avan. Remember, Drake paired them this way. There are no "sexual" relations here whatsoever. There is only one bathroom that they all must share, one living room, and a small kitchen area.

*Later that night*

*It is around 11:30 P.M now. Liz and Victoria are asleep, and Leon and Matt are just getting in bed.

Avan: *Walks into their bedroom and sees Ariana sitting up in bed with ice on her hip, uncomfortably moving around. Walks over to their bed, sits down, and gently looks down at her, giving a light smile.*

Avan: *He speaks to her quietly* I thought you'd be asleep by now…how are you feeling? Any better?

Ariana: No, not really. I've been trying to fall asleep for the past 30 minutes. This is going to be a rough night. *Looks up at him with tired eyes* *Silence*

Avan: I'm so sorry this is happening. I feel so bad…..this isn't fair. *Tucks a strand of hair behind her ear*

Ari: *Looks down and thinks for a moment* I'm just so scared. What if Drake doesn't like my performance? Or I forget my dance? We'll never get out of here. I can't believe this is happening to us…..I want to go home, Avan.

Avan: *His heart breaks hearing the desperation in her voice. He has never felt so sorry, or so protective, over anyone so far in his life* *Lifts her chin up with his finger* Hey, what did I say earlier? I promise that I'll get us home. Ariana, I am NOT gonna let him hurt you, okay? You have to trust me. Leon and Matt and I, were gonna look after you, alright? We're like a family. *Takes her hand*

Ari: *Nods her head* *Smiles at him as tears begin to form in her eyes* *Tries to hold the tears back *

Avan: Awww, Ari. *Puts a hand behind her head and kisses her forehead* Shhh…just go to sleep now. Your safe, alright?

*Ariana gently slides down to her pillow, and closes her eyes.*

Avan, with his hand still playing with a piece of her wavy red hair, gazes down at the beauty. His feelings for her are still uncertain. All he is sure of is that he loves her. But love can mean many different things. Since back in 2009, when the cast first met and became good friends, they also became a family. They are always there for each other. He has always saw Ariana and all of the girls as his sisters. He loves them and looks out for them. But as the years have gone by, he and Ari have gotten closer. They hang out more, joke around- they just get each other….and they have both gotten older. She is 18, two years younger than he. She is not exactly the same 16 year old she used to be. She is an adult now. The thing that amazes him the most about her is that even though she has grown up a little, she has not changed her morals. She is still that down-to-earth, innocent, kind, sweet, and funny girl in his eyes. And of course, he can't even get over how adorable she is. She is just more mature. As Avan watches her fall asleep, he can't help but think that he might seriously be in love with this girl. And right then and there, he makes a promise to himself that he won't let Drake or anybody touch her. He will get her, and the rest of the cast, home. This is his baby sister, his best friend…..and possibly even the girl of his dreams. It's so hard for him to see her in this much pain and fear, and he's not going to let it get any worse.

*After a few minutes, Avan turns off the light on the table in between their bed and Liz/Matt's bed, pulls the covers over Ari, and lays down for the night*

Sorry that it's kind of short. Let me know what you think! Be honest, I am open to suggestions. Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch.3

The next morning, it's around 9:00 A.M when Avan wakes up. Realizing where he is, his heart sinks. His mind is still revolved around a dream he had. He was with his family, at the beach. He played with his dog in the water, and talked with his Dad. He even remembers seeing a girl with red hair…..

*Avan sits up and looks down. There is Ariana, curled up next to him, her red hair looking smooth as ever, and her eyes softly shut. He automatically notices that her cheeks are really red instead of the rosy pink that they usually are. He places his hand gently on her forehead, and it's hot. "She must have a fever," he thinks to himself. Great, after everything else that has happened to her in the past 3 days, now the girl is sick. Avan sighs, feeling very bad for little Ariana. He pulls the covers over her and gets out of bed.*

Avan- *Walks into the living room area to see Liz and Leon awake and sitting on the couch, each with a cup of coffee* Good morning, guys. Drake is actually letting us drink coffee?

Leon- I guess so. It was here when I got up. It's not very good, though.

Liz- Wait…..Drake was here? Like, in this room, this morning? *Quickly puts coffee down*

Avan- That's a scary thought. He can come in here anytime, day….or night. *Thinks of Ariana*

Leon- Oh god, that is scary. How is Ariana? She up yet?

Avan- No. *Sits down on the couch* But she has a fever, I'm pretty sure. She's really warm, and her face is flushed and red. I don't know what to do. *Looks down, thinking.*

Leon- A fever? Poor Ari…..does Drake have any medicine any where in here?

Liz- Maybe we'll find a bottle of Advil sitting by her bedside later on. Hey, I mean, if he can leave us all coffee…..

Avan- *sighs* I don't know, but we have to find her something. I'm sure her hip is still killing her from last night, too. I'm really afraid that Drake is going to try and make her practice dance anyways. Even with her cracked hip and fever. And if we don't obey him….who knows what he'll do to us, or her.

Liz- Yeah, I hate how this whole kidnapping is aimed at torturing Ariana. It's so cruel. I miss home, I miss Victorious….I hope we get out of here soon.

Avan- *Puts his hand over Liz's hand* We will, Liz. We only have 4 more days here, and I'm sure the police are looking for us.

Liz- *Nods her head* Yeah, your probably right.

Avan- I'm going to go look in those cabinets over there for some kind of medicing for Ari. Be right back.

*Begins opening some old, squeaky cabinets, looking for anything that might help Ariana. He keeps thinking about what is going to happen when she wakes up. Will Drake come in to check on them and force Ari to dance? What will he do to her if she can't even get out of bed? He probably has hidden cameras all over this place. Just the thought is enough to scare Avan. And after finding the coffee already here this morning, Avan can't help but think that Drake can come into their room in the middle of the night. And if they're all asleep, he could easily…no. No. Avan refuses to think of him even touching Ariana. He won't let it happen. Even if he has to stay up all night. Leon will look after Vic. Matt after Liz. They will all be safe. Ari will be okay. And on that note, he finally finds a bottle of Motrin, unopened, and walks back toward their bedroom.*

*In the bedroom*

*Avan walks up to Ariana just as she starts to slowly stretch her arms up and move around. As he reaches her bed side, she winces, remembering and feeling the pain in her hip. Avan's worried expression makes her smile, though. And when she smiles, he smiles.*

Avan- How are you feeling, Miss Grande?

Ariana- *Blinks a few times* Sick. *Giggles*

Avan- *Chuckles* You're the only girl I know who can smile with a fever. That's special.

Ariana- I don't know….I just saw you and….your sweet, Avan. Thanks so much for taking care of me.

Avan- *Sits down next to her on the bed* You don't think I'm gonna leave you defenseless, now do you? *Feels her forehead* Oh, Ari…..your still burning up. Here, I found this Motrin. This will help you.

*Goes to the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water* *Ariana swallows the pill*

Ariana- *Sniffles* So, what's on the agenda for today?

Avan- Well, your not doing anything. The rest of us will practice our songs and scenes, but your gonna stay right here. In the meantime, we think that the police are getting closer to finding us.

Ari- What if Drake makes me dance? I don't think I can walk…

Avan- *Places his hands on both sides of her cheeks* Don't worry about it, beautiful. We'll figure something out. *Kisses her forehead*

Ari- *Hugs him as he's kissing her forehead*

Avan- *Hugs her back*

*Just then, they hear a banging of a door opening, and a scream that sounds a lot like Liz.*

**Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it. Please review. Sorry these are taking so long to update, I am very busy with school and my horse competitions. This summer, I will have more time. I am open to any suggestions, though. So review and tell me if you like my writing style, story, and any ideas you have. Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trapped: An Aviana/Victorious Story**

**Chapter 4**

**So yeah, this chapter was really hard to write. There's a lot of action in it. I also changed my writing style. My stories will now be more traditional, with more quotations and descriptions. I'm trying my best, haha. Hope you all like it. **

"**Just then, they hear a banging of a door opening, and a scream that sounds a lot like Liz."…**

Avan takes one glance at Ariana. "Stay here." he tells her, and he runs into the living room. Two muscular men in black suits are standing in the doorway. A terrified Liz and Leon are off of the couch and have backed away.

"What do you want?" says Avan harshly. He is blocking the doorway to the bedroom.

"Drake wants to see Ariana." says one of the men. He has blonde hair and Avan can't help but notice the insane muscles in his arms. But with Ariana's life on the line, all he sees is a dangerous, potential murderer.

A smirk grows on the black-haired man's face as the blonde one begins to take a few steps towards Avan. "I won't let you touch her," says Avan. Leon chimes in, "Look we've all been practicing, especially Ariana. She'll be ready for Drake. So can you please just-""Hey! You heard me…Drake wants Ariana now. I suggest that you shut your mouth and let us do our job."

Without further ado, the two men stride toward Avan and the bedroom. Avan lunges out, fist flying, and punches the blonde right in the face, his anger boiling. And the chaos begins.

The black-haired man pulls Avan off of him, throwing him against a wall. He holds Avan back as the blonde gets up and runs into the bedroom. Victoria and Matt are sitting on the bed with Ari, not sure of what to do at this point.

The large man grins at the sight of Ariana. She is shaking, crying, and clinging to the boards of the bed. "No, no please, no!" cries Ari as the man walks toward her.

Ariana tries to run away, but it's no use. The man picks her up with one swift movement of his arm. "Ariana!" screams Vic. Matt has to hold her back as the blonde-haired man carries a crying, sceaming Ari out of the room. "No, let me go, please!"

Ariana sees Avan being armed back by the black-haired man , and her screams turn to sobs. "Avan, Avan help! Please, Avan, Avan…." She never stops calling for him. Avan, kicking and thrasing, yells the only words he can find in that moment: "Just please, don't hurt her!"

As Ariana continues to cry for Avan, he feels a tightening in his throat and burning in his eyes as tears begin to form. He knows that the fight is over- there is no way that Avan can escape the grip of the black-haired man holding him down.

He watches the man roughly carrying his girl toward the door. He opens up the main door and literally throws Ariana into the hall. "Ariana!" yells Avan as he sees her hit the ground outside in the hallway.

And as if on cue, the blonde-haired man turns around and says, "We'll have her back by tonight." Throwing Avan to the ground once more, the black-haired man runs out the main door and locks it behind him, leaving with a bang the same way that he entered.

Matt and Victoria run into the living room from the bedroom. "Is everyone alright?" asks Matt. Vic runs over to Leon and Liz, hugging them both. "Yeah, I think so." Replies Liz. Matt looks down at Avan. He is crouched down on the floor, with his hands in his head.

Avan desperately tries to hold back his tears. He doesn't want his cast mates to see his emotional side. Matt kneels down next to Avan. "You alright, dude?" Avan quickly regains himself, and Matt offers his hand to help him up. They walk toward the couch with the rest of the cast. Everyone is silent for a few moments as they try and comprehend what just happened. Liz and Vic are still in tears.

A million thoughts and feeling flow through Avan. Mostly panic. And anger. Panic because Ariana is no longer safely at his side. And anger because he broke his promise to her, and to himself. He promised to keep her safe and not let Drake or anyone touch her. And now Drake is going to be with her, and probably alone? The desperation and fear in Ariana's sweet voice are still ringing in his head. She was calling for him. For HIM. And he still let them get away with her. "My baby girl…" thinks Avan. This can't be happening. They may have said that they would bring her back tonight, but why should Avan believe them? The creeps probably just wanted to touch her or scare her, or kiss her or…..Avan uses his remaining strength to keep himself from yelling out in anger and sadness. How did this happen?

The cast looks around at each other, feeling like they just lost a family member. No one is sure what to do or where to go from here.

**Okay, okay, so what did you think? This was difficult to put in to words, so tell me if it gets confusing. If only I can make a movie, it'd be so much easier. Please please review! Tell me if you like the story so far. I still have a lot planned for this. Read and review, thanks! **

**~ Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story)**

**Ch. 5**

** Hello, guys! Sorry this has taken so long to update! School is almost over for the summer! I will have more time then (hopefully!). Anyway, I LOVE this chapter, and I hope you do too! Enjoy. **

*Meanwhile, with Ariana*

The last thing Ari remembered was being violently thrown into a hallway and hitting her head hard on the wall. When she wakes up, she is immediately scared because she doesn't see her cast with her. Her hands are hand-cuffed behind her back, and she is lying on a bed with a single sheet. She blinks a few times, and tries to figure out where she is. "Wait…am I? No. I am in Drake's bedroom." Ariana thinks to herself.

Ari's thoughts slowly creep into her mind. At that moment of realization, she begins to panic at the thought of what he was planning on doing with her in here. Her eyes fill with tears as the innocent girl thinks of one thing: Avan. Terrified and alone, Ariana whispers his name to herself, trying her hardest to believe that Drake will somehow spare her and take her back to her cast.

Just then, a door creaks open to her right. "Hello, dear," says a creepy voice. "So glad you could make it."

Drake.

Ariana wiggles over a bit in fear as Drake sits down on the bed next to her. He is a younger man, in his twenties. He is known as a stalker in California, being thrown in jail and then escaping many times. Ariana never really worried or gave him much thought back in L.A, except that she never wanted to meet him. And now, here she is. This was her worst nightmare.

A few tears roll down Ari's face as Drake continues. "Wow, you're even hotter than in the pictures." He touches her lips with his fingers, making her tremble. Suddenly, he grabs her arm, squeezing it hard. "Ah!" Ariana cries out in pain. Drake yanks her off the bed and she hits the ground with a thud. He stands up and starts kicking her all over her little body. Ari's yelps and cries of pain fill the air as Drake gets his fill.

"Now stand up, you brat!" Ariana, curled up on the ground, struggles to stand. Sobbing, she stumbles to her feet. Once she regains her balance, Drake violently grabs her waist and throws her back on the bed. Drake begins touching and kissing her all over, as Ariana squirms around beneath him. "Stay still!" Drake screams. He punches her across the face. Ariana screams. Drake sits back, smiling, as Ariana is sobbing, and violent shaking racks her whole body. She was terrified. At that moment, she has never felt so alone. Every part of her small, fragile body hurt: her hip from last night, and now everything else along with it. She felt miserable from her fever. She was helpless.

*With Avan*

The remaining cast members are gathered in the living room. No one has moved much since the last few hours that Ariana has been gone. Their emotions had overtaken them. Their tears had come and gone. Now they sat, hoping and praying that Ariana would return before the day ended.

Avan was the quietest among the group. He remembered how he told her that he wouldn't let anyone touch her. He remembered the pain she was in last night when she crashed and burned during her dance. His mind wandered. He thought about how beautiful and innocent she looked when he tucked her into bed last night. That innocence. How can anyone in their right mind try and ruin that? But that was just it- Drake wasn't in his right mind. He was crazed. And that crazed, young man had his hands on Ariana right now. Avan's heart began to pound, and once again, he had to calm himself.

Leon stood up and slowly walked over to the big T.V planted on the wall. Grabbing the remote, he walked back to his seat on the couch and turned it on. "Oh yeah, the recordings," Avan thought to himself.

Every time a cast member performed or practiced, they had to record themselves doing so. They have all of Ariana's dances that she has been practicing on the recordings, as well as Vic's and Liz's songs, and Matt, Leon, and Avan's monologues.

They watched as Leon clicked on the "recordings" section of the T.V He scrolled through all of the titles underneath Ariana's name. She has been rehearsing about eight dances- she had to pick three to perform for Drake at the end of the week. She was supposed to sing, too, but Drake had decided against it- he only wants to see her dance.

Leon stops on a dance titled, "Disappear." It is an incredibly emotional dance about a girl who commits suicide. Everyone always says that this is their favorite dance. Ariana appears on the screen, leaping across the floor, with the emotion of a scared young girl flowing through every movement of her body. Avan's heart practically stops as he watches her- it never gets old. She as AMAZING. You don't have to know who "Ariana Grande from Victorious" is to think so. She has beautiful technique, a small little body- she is a performer. He could watch her all day.

The hours go by as the cast watches some old videos of themselves and Ariana to pass the time until evening. Before they know it, it is around 8 o'clock. Leon turns off the T.V. "A few more hours, guys. And she should be back. Our baby sister will be back." He sighs as he sits back into the couch. Victoria lets out a shaky breath. "I hope she's okay," she whispers to herself. Avan runs a hand through his hair. "He better not have hurt her," he hears himself say aloud. He continues, "She already has a fever, and can barely walk because of her hip. What more do they want to do to her?" Liz replies, "I know, I just"—Liz is interrupted as the door to their apartment room is violently opened and slammed into the wall.

**So, what did you think? Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it. You know, the dancing aspect of this story is inspired by a nine year old dancer named Maddie Ziegler. She is completely stunning. And "Disappear" is one of her best dances. The dancing she does, lyrical, is exactly what Ari does in this story. I suggest checking her out on youtube to get a better visual of the story. Here is a link: /TOqhmlEKLL4 - Sorry if it doesn't work! Look her up, anyway. Please review if you liked this story or have any suggestions! THANK YOU! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story) Ch. 6**

** So, sorry this has taken so long to update! Summer is FINALLY here so maybe I can update faster now. Hehe. Anyway, here is Ch. 6. Hope you like it! **

"Liz is interrupted as the door to their apartment room is violently opened and slammed into the wall."

The cast whips around to see the blonde-haired, black-suited man back again at the doorway, holding little Ariana carelessly in his arms. He lifts her up and throws her into the room, slamming the door as he leaves. "Oh my god," Avan whispers as he and the cast get up and bolt over to Ariana. "Avan…." Ariana moans. He takes her hand and tries to keep himself calm as he gets a good look at the small, broken girl in front of him. Tears begin streaming down her face as Avan inspects her body. She has bruises and cuts all over, a black eye, and she was doubled over as if someone punched her in the stomach.

The cast gets to work. "I'll go grab some towels for the cuts," says Vic. Leon nods. "I'll get some ice and motrin." Matt looks at Avan. "Let's get her on the couch or somewhere comfortable," he says. Ariana winces as Avan gently slides his hand under head, preparing to pick her up. "Avan..." Ari cries out again more desperately. Avan reaches the couch and places her on it carefully. He begins stroking her hair and face, trying to calm the clearly shaken girl. "Shhh, it's Avan, I'm right here, beautiful. I've got you." Avan notices that Ariana hasn't opened her eyes. He doesn't worry about that at the moment though- he just needs to clean her up and calm her down.

He takes the hem of his sleeve and wipes away a trickle of blood leaving a cut on her forehead. Tears well up in his eyes as he looks at her, in pain and scared. It is heart-breaking for him. He feels her forehead- she is burning up. "Oh my god….Vic, get me a wet washcloth! She has a fever!" Victoria returns with some fresh towels and a wet cloth that Avan places over Ari's forehead. Leon also returns with a glass of water, some motrin, and an ice pack. Together, they help Ariana sit up and take some medicine to help with the pain and fever. They lay her back down and Avan places the ice pack on her hip, the one that was hurt from the night before. He notices that the swelling has gotten worse. She has on a pair of shorts and the whole area is red and puffy.

They tend to her cuts and bruises, and Avan lifts up her shirt to look at her stomach. There are hand marks and bruises all over her stomach from where Drake grabbed her. Avan runs his hand over her skinny stomach, and he can feel her ribs protruding a bit. The bruises on her stomach were the worst. The anger in him rises, but he quickly covers it when she notices that Ariana is shaking. He pulls a blanket over her, pulling it so it's snug.

Once Ariana is settled and the cast slowly leaves the living room, only Avan is left. He leans over and kisses Ari's forehead, closing his eyes to keep from crying. "Ariana….look at me, babygirl." He becomes worried about her eyes- they were still closed. Ariana moans and her eyes flutter open a little bit. She winces at the pain in her black eye. Avan takes another ice pack sitting on the table and gently places it on her black eye. "Avan….the guys….they took me away and I…I.." Ariana mumbles. Avan strokes her hair and kisses her forehead once more. "You're safe now, sweetheart. Just go to sleep. I'm right here, okay?" Ariana voice cracks and a few tears roll down her face. "Avan, please don't leave me. Please…don't leave." Her breathing deepens as her brown eyes grow heavier, and slowly begin to close. A slight smile forms on Avan's lips. "My angel….I would never leave you. I love you," he says aloud. He doesn't care who hears. He loves her and she is safe. That's all he cares about.

He stays with her and watches her sleep for the next half hour. At the end of the night, he slowly lifts the fragile girl in his arms, and takes her to their bedroom. He tucks her into bed and feels her forehead again. Her fever has gone down significantly, and the swelling on her eye has gone down as well. Avan feels the tension release in his chest. She is safe. He couldn't ask for more. Now there is only one more hurdle to overcome: getting home. He kisses the side of her head before he turns out the light, staying as close to her as possible throughout the whole night. He is never going to break is promise again.

**So? How was it? Sorry it was short- I wrote this without a lot of planning like I usually do. PLEASE review and be honest- I really want to know what you think. I want to become a better writer. So read and review! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story) Ch. 7**

**Hey guys, SO sorry about the long wait. This summer is busier than I thought it would be. Anyway, here's chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

It's 2:15 A.M, and Avan wakes up to a loud scream. It's Ariana. "NOOOO! LET ME GO!" Ariana screams, sitting up in bed. Avan jolts up, and pulls her into his arms. Ariana begins to sob as he calms her down. "Hey, it's just me, babe," Avan assures her. He is holding her bridal style on his lap. "Shhh, your okay sweetheart." Lights turn on in the spacious bedroom as the cast wakes up and makes their way to Ariana and Avan's bed. Liz climbs on the bed next to her and begins to soothingly talk to her. "Ariana, it's okay, it's just us. Your safe now, honey," she says, taking her best friend's hand. Ariana's sobs soon turn to sniffles. "I was having a bad dream," she squeaks. She leans her head on Avan's chest, and he pulls her in close and kisses her head. Ariana continues, "Drake came back for me, and he- he tried to...he tried to...". She shook her head in fear, and the tears began once again. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his forehead to hers. "Shhh...close your eyes...your okay, beautiful."

One by one the cast members make their way back to their beds. Avan lays on his side with Ariana still in his arms as he whispers for her to go to sleep, and that she is safe. He feels his heart swell with this strong feeling of protection and love for the innocent girl in his arms. After about 15 minutes, she is fast asleep again. He kisses her forehead and lays her back down, pulling the covers over both of them.

The next morning, it's around 9:00 A.M when Ariana wakes up. She blinks a few times, staring at the ceiling. It takes her a few moments to realize where she is. At first, she is relieved that she is laying next to Avan back in their apartment room. Then, she remembers WHY she was laying next to Avan in an apartment room. They were trapped. Kidnapped and locked away, forced to perform against their will. But ANYTHING was better than where she was 24 hours ago – with Drake.

Ariana winces a little as she slowly sits up in bed. Despite her sore hip and the bruises and cuts on her stomach and arms, she feels better than she has in days. She is rested and her fever is broken. "Good Morning, Ari." Ariana looks next to her as Avan is sitting up in bed. "Morning!" Ariana replies, with a smile. Avan puts his arm around her. "It sounds like your feeling better," Avan chuckles. Seeing Ariana smile for the first time in a week makes him so happy. "I am. I feel better than I have in days!" Avan puts his hand to her forehead, and he feels no heat. He takes this opportunity to pull her into his lap, and he kisses the side of her head. Ariana giggles and stares up at him. "I can't tell you how happy I am that your safe. I was worried sick, sweetheart." Ariana's smile fades a little as she recalls her horrible experience with Drake. Ariana pulls up her shirt, pointing to the bruises on her stomach. "He did this to me," she says in the most innocent way. He places his hand over hers on her stomach. "I know, baby," Avan replies. He gazes at Ariana as she stares ahead, clearly thinking of her scary experience. "It hurt so bad, Avan," says Ariana, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. Avan's heart breaks at her words. He kisses her forehead once again, closing his eyes. He looks her straight in the eyes. The question had been bugging him all night last night, and he knew he had to ask her. "Ariana...did he...rape you?" Ariana shakes her head no, and Avan sighs with relief. "But he tried to..." Ariana's eyes well up with tears. "He was so violent and it was so painful and..." Ari buries her head in his chest. "Hey, we don't have to talk about it, okay? Your safe now, that's all that matters." Ariana nods into his chest.

After a few minutes, Ariana's tears are gone, and her gorgeous smile is back. "I feel so much better, though. I think I want to dance today." Avan hesitates. "I don't about that, Ari. Maybe you should just rest today." "Please? I promise to be careful! We only have 3 more days until we have to perform." Avan smiles a little at the girls positive attitude. She never stops amazing him. Avan sighs and says, "Let's see how you do with walking first, okay?" Ariana laughs out loud and wraps her arms around him. They are going to survive this – with Ariana by their side, this cast is unstoppable.

**Sorry it is so short! I felt bad that you guys had to wait so long, so I whipped this up really fast. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Please read and review! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story) Ch. 8**

**Just want to say thanks for all of the reviews. Love you guys! I'm really glad you like this story. **

"Okay, just take it easy today, Ariana," says Avan. It is around noon, and the cast is gathered in the living room. Ariana was walking and moving fine, so they all decided that it was okay for her to dance a little. "I know," replies Ariana. Avan watches with nervous jitters as he stands next the couch where the rest of the cast sits. He doesn't want to sit in case he needs to help Ari in any way. She is dressed in a blue shorts with a crop top that shows off her stomach- a normal dance rehearsal outfit. Even from 5 feet away, you can clearly see the scrapes and bruises on her small stomach. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she is feeling confident as ever. He had watched her stretch and practice a few back bends and hand stands for over 45 minutes. He knows that she is well warmed-up. This is going to be her first time dancing to a full dance after the accident and the kidnapping. Avan knows that all dancers fall and get back up, but not all dancers are trapped and forced against their will. He can't imagine the pressure she must be feeling...

Ariana moves to the side of the room, where she will begin her dance. They decided that it is best for Ariana to start back with an old, easier solo that she performed last year called "Universe". She begins to spin around on the floor, and Avan holds his breath. She knows what she's doing, but he is still nervous. Thankfully, this dance only has one front arial in it.

Through all of his nerves, though, Avan looks at her and feels a sense of pride. She is so strong to have gone through all of this and pop back with confidence. And she looks amazing, as always. Every day that they have spent together on this terrible journey have reminded Avan: he loves her. A lot. And he's starting to realize that this might be more than just a friendly love...

Ariana pauses for a moment and leaps into the front arial. She lands it safely on her feet. Avan takes a deep breath and hears Vic clap a little.

Once the song ends, Ariana gets up with the biggest smile on her face. Liz is already on her feet and greets Ari with a big hug. Vic and Leon are clapping. Avan walks over to Ariana and wraps his arms around her. "How did that feel?" he whispers in her ear with a smile. "Great!" replies Ariana with a giggle. Avan kisses her on the forehead before letting her go.

After a few minutes, Ariana and Avan are alone in the bedroom. The rest of the cast is practicing for their performances in the living room. They are sitting on their bed together. Ariana is lying down and her eyes are closed. She is quietly humming to herself. Avan gazes down at her and a smile begins to grow on his face. He finds that he can't control those anymore. She is so innocent and beautiful, just laying there.

He finds himself sliding down next to her, and she opens her eyes. "Hey," she whispers with a smile. Avan's hand moves to her hair, stroking it. "Hey beautiful," he replies. Ariana looks down. Avan couldn't take it anymore. "Has anyone ever told you...how amazing you are?" His hand moves to her cheek, and it slowly moves down her face. Ariana just stares up at him with those brown eyes. His free hand moves to her little stomach and he gently touches the cuts and bruises. Before he knows it, he is leaning in. His lips touch hers, and he feels a tear land on his hand. She is crying.

Avan pulls away and sits up a little. "What's wrong, baby?" Ariana pauses and a few more tears fall down her face. Avan wipes them away and holds her chin up so that she is looking at him. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt. She looks him in the eyes and feels his thumb glaze over her cheek again. "I love you." She says, beginning to softly cry. Avan takes her face in both hands, carassesing her. "I love you, too." Tears form in his own eyes, and he leans in and kisses her without hesitation.

**So, the reason I have been taking so long is because of time issues and writer's block. I have been having trouble with this story...but I won't quit on you guys, promise. I will ALWAYS update eventually, so don't worry about that. Sorry if this chapter sucked, it was the best I could do. Anyway, please review! Please please please! That is what helps keep me going. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story) Ch. 9**

**Hello! I'm finally back! I haven't even had time to breathe lately. Let alone upload this. But I finally have time tonight. So sorry for the wait! I love you guys, and thank you so much for the support. Hope you enjoy this. **

Two more days. Only two more. The cast of Victorious has been working extra hard to perfect their performances. Ariana's confidence has been building with each dance she practices. 24 hours ago, she started with a simple dance called "Universe". And now, she has moved through seven of her eight dances. She has to pick three to perform for Drake. The night before, Avan had given Ariana another pain reliever for her hip and he gave her half of his meal so that she had more to eat. The whole group slept better, as well. Knowing that they were all safe and together made sleeping much easier. All there is left to do now is perform.

Avan has been feeling stronger than ever. Ever since last night, when Ariana told him that she loved him, his heart opened up and any fear or nerves he had left him. He kissed her with passion, and there were no more secrets. The cast saw the chemistry between the two, and soon found out about their feelings for one another.

Avan has never felt this kind of love before. The kind where he notices every little thing she does. Where every face or movement she makes is cute. The kind where he will do anything just to make her laugh and smile. Where he wants to hold her when she cries. Where he wants to watch her fall asleep every night. Where he wants to protect her. And the kind of love where she will never know just how much he loves her. It's more than Avan can explain. When he looks at Ariana, he practically chokes up with tears. He never wants her to feel upset, insecure, or scared. He wants her to always be confident and feel beautiful. He wants her to feel safe, free, and unashamed. He wants to take care of her. And most importantly, he wants her to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional dancer. All of these emotions hit him at once during that amazing moment the night before.

Today, Ariana is working on another dance called "Cry". This is one of the more emotional and difficult dances. It is a somewhat sad song and always makes Ariana a little emotional. "And I…I don't want to do anything but cry….". Ariana leaps into the air and dances beautifully. Once the dance is over, Ariana rehearses "Disappear", which is emotionally the hardest dance for her to perform. "I think I'm drowning but I don't know where the…air is…or which direction to go...please get me out of here…so I can disappear….from the life I'm leading, I don't think they'll be needing me anymore…." The whole cast stops to watch as she rehearses this number. It always amazes them.

Once Ariana and Avan are finished using the floor to practice and have showered, they head to their bedroom to relax. Ariana jumps on to the bed and Avan sits next to her. He looks down at her as she looks up at him, and they both laugh. "I have to ask, where did you learn to dance like that? When did you start? You're amazing." Ariana smiles and replies, "Thanks. I started with classes when I was three, and I started competing when I was five. I loved it….but….it was just a lot." "A lot of what, babe?" Avan asks. Ariana thinks to herself for a moment. "A lot of pressure. The studio where I danced was well-known and used to winning. I guess you can say that I was the child star, and all my teacher wanted me to do was win. I pushed myself really hard, and I never wanted to let Ms. Abby down. I won all over, but I never felt satisfied, you know? I felt used more than anything. But I loved to dance, so I didn't quit." Ariana looks down at her hands. "Ms. Abby would tell me that I won so much because it was rare to see a nine year old who can portray emotions the way that I can, and move so gracefully. That's why lyrical dances are my favorite. I ended up getting eight call backs for Billy Elliot on Broadway, and small roles on TV shows. And then I made the cut for Victorious, so all of that competing just…stopped. But honestly…..I didn't want it to. I had grown used to the pressure, and it was almost like a drug or something. And now I'm here, and I'm feeling that pressure again. But now…it's fear." Ariana whispers the last sentence, starting to feel her own words. Avan looks at her with concern. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. But listen to me." Avan places his hand on her cheek so she is facing him. "I have NEVER seen anyone dance like you before. There's something special about the way you move. You love it, and you can act. You're breath-taking to watch. I promise that you're going to be okay. You can do this, gorgeous. I know you can….I'm so proud of you." Suddenly, Ariana throws her arms around his body and embraces him. Avan takes her legs and places her in his lap. He whispers in her ear, "I know this is all so sudden. The dancing, the pressure, and….us. But I want you to know something: I love you so much more than you'll ever know. And I have for a long time. Okay?" She looks up at him and he rests his forehead on hers, kissing her nose. Ariana nods her head and rests on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Avan sits with her for a while, letting her calm down. He rubs her back while she slowly falls asleep in his arms. Victoria walks into the bedroom later in the evening and smiles. Once the rest of the cast is finished rehearsing and heads into the bedroom, Avan gently places a sleeping Ariana close to him on their bed. He leans down and kisses the side of her head, trying to hold the tears back. He loves his angel so much. He turns off the light and settles down next to her. Only one more day of practice, and then they can all be free…hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trapped (An Aviana and Victorious Story) Ch. 10**

**I can't believe I'm at Chapter 10! I know many of you have been asking that I update sooner, and I will try, but it's hard to write when my heart isn't in it. I want this to be good, so if I'm busy or my mind can't focus, I wait. But I will NEVER quit, just remember that. Even if it takes a year. Love you!**

Ariana wakes up with a jolt. Sitting up, she looks at the small digital clock next to her bed. 3:25 A.M. She turns to look at Avan, who is sleeping with his back to her. Quietly, she gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom. It is attached to the bedroom, and inside there is a small window that looks into the living room. As Ariana is washing her hands, and looks into the mirror, inspecting the small cuts on her face and her black eye that is healing. Through the mirror, she can see the window. Her eyes begin to focus on it, because she swears that she can see two dark blue dots in the window. "What the..." thinks Ariana. She peers closer and, before she knows it, the outline of a face appears, with brown hair and...two dark blue eyes staring at her.

Drake.

Ariana's heart drops as she tries not to scream. She runs back to the bed, crying. "Avan, Avan!" she whispers, shaking him. Avan wakes up, startled. "Baby, what is it? Are you okay?" he says groggily as he picks her up onto his lap. "It's Drake, I just saw him, he's here, he was staring at me!" cries Ari. She can barely breath she is so scared. "What's going on?" says Leon as he makes his way over to Ari. Avan is staring at Ariana with concern, trying to figure out if she was just dreaming or not. "She says that she just saw Drake through the window in the bathroom." Avan replies. "Shhh, it's okay, you're safe, Ari," Avan soothes her. "Stay here, I'll go take a look," says Leon. "No, don't! He's in there!" screams a hysterical Ariana. By now, the whole room is awake and the lights are on. Avan pulls her closer, trying to quiet her. Leon walks into the living room and flips on the light switch. Walking around, he sees nobody. He checks the doors and windows to see if somebody unlocked them-nobody did. Everything was just as they had left it last night. Leon is about to turn off the light switch when he notices something on the ground by the window. He bends down and sees a heart-shaped silver necklace lying on the floor. He opens up the locket and sees a picture of a man on one side and a women on the other. They look to be older, maybe in their sixties. Leon takes the necklace and turns off the lights. "Okay, so there's no Drake, but I did find this..." says Leon as he returns to the bedroom. He hands to to Ariana. "What is it?" asks Matt. "A heart-shaped necklace. It was on the floor below the window." Ariana has the necklace in her hands, and she is resting her head in Avan's chest, afraid to move. He cheeks are tear-stained, and she is staring in fear at the necklace. "What's in it, sweetheart?" Avan whispers to her. The necklace looks so firmiliar to her...she thinks she knows where it's from. Ariana sits up a little and opens the necklace. She gasps when she sees the people on the inside. Her eyes fill with tears. She begins to panic and throws the necklace across the bed. She is shaking as she begins to whisper, "Oh my god, oh my god...". "Hey, look at me, what's wrong?" Avan says firmly, making her look at him. Tears roll down her face, and she replies, "I lost that necklace when I was 8. Those are my grandparents, they died when I was 8. I wore it to dance one night and left it in my bag. When I went to take it out, it was gone. Instead, there was a note that said, 'You will give me what I deserve.' It was signed 'D'." Ariana is sobbing now, clutching Avan's arm. "I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell anybody. I noticed this boy following me to dance that night...it was Drake! It's been Drake the whole time! I know he was here tonight, he had to be! I saw him! He's threatening me! He wants me, Avan, please don't let him get me!" Ariana squeezes her arms around Avan, who holds her closer than ever. Avan, shocked and teary -eyed, stares down and absorbs what he just heard. Victoria and Liz are both crying too. Matt has his arm around Liz. "He's been stalking her for 10 years..." whispers Leon, who sits on the bed with Ari and Avan. Avan tries to control himself as he and Leon give each other a look of fear. Avan leans down and kisses Ari's forehead, stroking her hair, and trying to soothe her. "I love you," he whispers to her. He knows that she is traumatized from her recent experience with Drake when he kidnapped her and with the necklace. "I'm not going to let him or anybody touch you, ever again, okay? Shhh, don't cry, beautiful," says Avan. He pulls her up and rests her head onto her pillow, never taking his arms away from her. His heart is still racing, but he tries to put that aside so he can focus on calming Ariana. Leon takes Vic's hand, asking her if she is okay. The cast slowly gets back into their beds. Matt locks the bedroom door. Leon, Avan, and Matt stay up that night to watch after the girls. They have no idea what they're up against with Drake, do they?


	11. Chapter 11

**Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch. 11**

**Hope you are all doing well. I miss writing so much. I have been on a huge Victorious kick lately. I mean, I always love Ari and the cast, but recently my mind has been stuck on it. So I figured I better make some time to write while I had the ideas. Enjoy! **

The rest of that night was tough. It took at least an hour for Liz and Vic to fall asleep, and even longer for Ariana. Avan stayed up with her all night, soothing her every time she woke up with nightmares. Matt ended up going to sleep around 6 AM, and Leon a little later. Avan stayed up the whole night until Ariana woke up around 10 the next morning. Luckliy, Drake didn't show up or bother them again.

Ariana's brown eyes slowly started to open that morning. Her face is still tear-stained and her body feels achy from the restlessness that night. "Hey sweetheart," Avan whispers as she realizes where she is. "Good morning," Ari's little voice whispers. Avan takes her hand and helps her sit up. She looks down and remembers the horrific night they just went through. She feels Avan's lips on her head and he pulls her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Are you ok?" he asks her. She leans her head against his shoulder and looks up, shaking her head 'no'. Avan hugs her and tells her that everything's going to be ok. Ariana, still delusional and tired, gazes up at Avan, and asks, "When can we go home?". These words, and the way she says them, break Avan's heart. She speaks with such innocence and pain. They might seem like a simple question to some, but to Avan, as well as the rest of his friends, they are heart-breaking to here. He knows how long, hard, and scary this has been to her, not to mention painful. Holding back some tears of his own, he takes her head in his hands and kisses her, first on the lips and then on the forehead. "Soon, baby girl. Soon." Ari's eyes slowly drift off and she falls back asleep in Avan's arms.

Avan tucks her back into bed, and walks to the living room where Leon, Liz, and Matt are all awake. "How is she?" asks Matt. "Tired...delusional...scared," replies Avan, as he plops down onto the couch next to Liz. "Poor baby..." says Matt softly. Matt is the kind of best friend to Ari who she can always laugh with, act silly, and still feel loved. He loves her and she loves him...they could be brother and sister. She feels that way about all of her cast mates. They are a true family. "Vic is still out, too, says Leon. "I guess we should let Ari sleep for a little longer, and then should we get her to start rehearsing? Today is our last day," says Liz. "Yeah...," says Avan as he trails off., but he continues, "God, I hate to do that to her. She isn't doing well, guys. Ariana is really not well. We need to get her out of here. We ALL need out of here, before we lose our minds, or get killed." Leon nods in agreement and asks, "Yeah, but how?" Avan and Leon begin scanning the room for a way out, ANY way out. This is something they have done a few times before, but never quite found an escape. Matt gets up and walks over to a window. It has bars across the outside of it like a jail cell. "The window's not an option. Those bars are made of heavy metal. We can't pry it open," says Matt.

Suddenly, Liz's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh...," she says. "What?" says Avan, placing a hand on her knee. "I have a way out. But it's risky. Really risky." Avan and Leon exchange glances. "We're desperate, Lizzy," says Avan. "What is it?"

For the first time in almost one week, a shred of hope is shared among the group.

**So, what do you think the plan will be? I will definatley post another chapter soon because I will be on Christmas break. Can't thank you all enough for your continued support. (And I hope you all don't hate me because I don't upload too often. I try, I promise!) Please review :)**

** Also, I would like to take this opportunity to send my thoughts and prayers to all of those children and adults who were recentley killed in the Connecticut shooting, as well as their families and friends. What a terrible way to die, and at such a young age for those little kids. Terribe...just heart-breaking. I am praying for that state.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch. 12**

**Suddenly, Liz's eyes light up. "Oh my gosh...," she says. "What?" says Avan, placing a hand on her knee. "I have a way out. But it's risky. Really risky." Avan and Leon exchange glances. "We're desperate, Lizzy," says Avan. "What is it?"**

"Okay, so we know that Drake has been somewhere in this room probably every night since we got here, right?" says Liz. Avan, Matt, and Leon all nod. Liz talks quietly. "So, what if we outsmart him? Two of you can stay up and see when he comes in, and how. The other can stay in the bedroom with us girls. There has got to be another door or window or something, and we won't know until we see how he gets in." "Yeah, that could work, Liz," says Avan. "And if he were to come in with a key, we can try and get it off of him or something," says Leon. Matt smiles a little. "Great idea, Liz," he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Avan and Leon silently fist pound. This plan might just work...

About thirty minutes later, Vic walks into the living room. "Good morning, Vic," says Avan as she sits next to him on the couch. "How are you doing?" asks Leon. "Pretty shaken, but not bad," she replies. Avan pats her on the back. "Oh yeah, I checked on Ari before I came in here, and she's pretty warm, almost like she has a fever again. I think she's about to wake up" Avan's heart sinks a little at the news. "Okay, I'll go in and check on her," says Avan.

He walks into the bedroom, shuting the door behind him so it is quiet. Ari is sitting up, a little wobbly. She falls back onto her pillow, to dizzy to sit. Avan kneels next to her, ready to catch her if she were to fall off the side of the bed. "Easy, Ari. Just lay down, baby." He feels her forehead, and it is warm. Ariana moans and rubs her head. "My head hurts and I'm so dizzy..." says Ari. "I know, you have another fever," Avan says, stroking her hair. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. Ari, with her eyes closed, smiles a little. "Don't do that, you'll get sick," she states. "I don't care. You're worth it." Avan kisses her on the lips again, and then gently on her forehead. "Can I go sit in the other room with everyone?" says Ari, radiating innocence. "Well, that depends- can you sit up without falling over?" asks Avan jokingly. She tries to sit up, but Avan puts his hand behind her back, helping her. Ariana stares ahead, silent. "You okay?" he says. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Ari says. She gets up and bolts to the bathroom, kneeling by the toliet. Avan gets up too, following her. He takes her long red hair and holds it back for her. Ariana coughs and says, "Avan, please leave, I don't want you to see me like this,". Gasping for breath, she continues to throw up. "Don't worry about me," he says, rubbing her back.

Meanwhile, Leon stands up. "I'm gonna go check on Ariana and Avan, make sure they're okay." He walks into the bedroom and hears them in the bathroom. "Are you okay in there?" he says from outside the bathroom door. Avan and Ari walk out, his arm around her waist, holding her up. "She was throwing up, she's not feeling good," says Avan. Leon grabs the bathroom trash can and brings it over to Ari's side of the bed. "Here, little red," says Leon. He sits at the end of the bed as Avan helps her lie down and tucks her in. Ariana sniffles and a few tears roll down her eyes. "Shhh...everythings gonna be fine," says Avan, wiping her tears away. Leon kneels down next to her bedside. "But...but today is our last day to rehearse, and I can't even move. How will we impress him enough to get out of here?" asks Ari, crying. Leon gently strokes a few strands of her hair and takes one hand. "Please don't cry, sweetheart," says Avan. "I promise that we WILL get out of here." "How?" asks a worried Ariana. Leon glances over to Avan. "Do you trust us?" asks Avan. Ariana slowly nods. "We have a plan. So don't worry, alright?" says Leon. "Kay..." whispers Ari, her tears subsiding. Avan places his hand on her forehead. "Go to sleep, beautiful," whispers Avan. Ariana's brown eyes slowly close. The boys wait a few moments, just watching the little beauty as she falls asleep. Avan sits up on the bed and Leon sits on his bed right next to Avan's. "Gosh, you'd think that someone was poisoning her. Poor baby girl," says Leon. Avan looks up at Leon in realization. "Oh my god, dude. What if that is why she's sick? It's been Drake all along, hasn't it?" asks Avan.

**So, has Drake been posioning Ari this whole time? And will their plan work? Find out next time! I really hope this story is interesting every chapter, because sometimes I feel like it has no direction. I'm still learning how to write with a storyline, or direction. Please review and tell me your thoughts! I do read and consider those...thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch. 13**

**"Oh my god, dude. What if that is why she's sick? It's been Drake all along, hasn't it?" asks Avan.**

Leon stares ahead for a moment. "Oh my gosh, you're right. It has to be him. Ever since that night she fell on her hip, she had a fever. She wasn't feeling well and lost her balance," says Leon. Avan rests his hand on Ariana's forehead. "Not enough to kill her, but just enough to make her miserable," Avan says, quietly, while staring at Ari. "So miserable that she will perform badly and he can keep her here, all to himself," Leon says disgustingly. Avan strokes Ari's hair back, and then looks at Leon. "We need to get out of here," he says. Leon stands up and walks into the living room to get Victoria, Matt, and Liz to come into the bedroom. There is no way that Ariana is being left alone anymore. And from now on, nobody leaves the bedroom.

"So guys, we need to talk about our plan. Leon and I think that Drake has been poisoning Ariana, or making her really sick somehow. He wants her to be sick so that she won't perform well and he'll keep her. We need to get out of here. Tonight," states Avan. They all nod in agreement. "So, how are we gonna do this?" asks Victoria. "Tonight, Matt, Avan, and I are going to stay up and keep a watch for Drake. If he has a key, we have to get it off of him. Or see how he gets in. Maybe there's another way out," says Leon. "But what if he sees that we're watching him? What if we're caught?" asks Liz? "Then we'll fight him. He'll probably be alone. Three against one," says Avan. The boys all nod. "Okay, so we all stay up tonight. You boys keep on the look-out for Drake, and the girls will take care of Ariana," says Vic.

About an hour later, Ariana awakes from her sleep. The whole cast has stayed together in their bedroom. They can't seperate at all anymore. It's not safe. Liz and Avan are sitting on either side of Ari. "Hey," says Liz, looking down at her friend. "Hi," says Ari, still slightly asleep. Avan feels her forehead. "You still feel pretty warm, baby girl," says Avan. "I feel dizzy," says Ariana as her eyes begin to water. Matt goes to the bathroom to get Ariana some water, and Avan helps her sit up. "Why are you crying, Ari?" asks Avan, putting his arm around her waist. Leon and Vic sit at the end of the bed. Ariana sniffles and says, "I was having a bad dream." Avan pulls her into his chest. "It's okay, you're safe with us," he says. Matt comes back with a small cup of water for Ari. The room is silent for a few moments. "Are we going to die tomorrow?" asks Ariana innocently. The whole room stays quiet. Everyone just looks at each other, not sure of what to say. Avan looks down at his precious girl, and kisses her on the lips. "No. I won't let that happen," says Avan, looking Ariana straight in the eyes. He then looks around the room and into the eyes of each of his cast mates, his family, and repeats, "I promise I won't let that happen." Ariana wraps her small arms around Avan's waist and he kisses her head. Liz takes Ari's hand and they smile at each other.

By now, it is dark outside. The girls are in bed. The boys are up and walking around the room. They are all silent. The lights are out.

Drake is coming.

**I'm sorry if this was terrible and too short, I just wanted to update so my readers had something to entertain them. And I'm also sorry that this story seems to be dragging on. I promise that the next few chapters will be much more interesting and have more action. I'm really glad you all enjoy this, though. I'm glad I have a nice group of people who appreciate my crazy ideas. Love you! I will update ASAP. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch. 14**

It's late at night, and Avan, Leon, and Matt are in the living room. They are all sitting below the couch, out of sight from the main door entrance to their apartment room. They are all awake, scanning the room and ready to fight Drake when he comes in. The lights are off and it is pitch black. Avan and Leon have an old leather belt, ready to choke him from behind, and a lead pipe that they found to hit him with. It's all they have, but it will have to work. Matt will look after the girls if Drake comes in. Liz and Ariana are asleep in the bedroom, and Vic is up. Liz and Victoria are taking turns watching Ariana, to make sure that she is taken care of.

"So when did you begin to feel this way about Ari,?" asks Matt. "I really don't know," says Avan. "I think as she began to mature. She's one of the only girls I've met that can grow up without changing too much. She's still adorable at nineteen, you know? And she has the sweetest heart. I just want to take care of her," says Avan. "That's nice, man. I'm glad she has you. I think she has always had a bit of a crush on you. It showed," says Leon. "Yeah, I've noticed that you two have grown really close,. You've always seemed so...watchful over her." states Matt. Avan looks down. "That obvious, huh?" asks Avan with a chuckle. The boys quietly laugh.

Suddenly, they hear soft footsteps heading toward the door. Leon and Avan instantly duck down low behind the couch, while Matt runs into the bedroom to look after the girls. They hear the door knob turn and they see a shadow entering the room. Avan stays low with the pipe in hand, and Leon has the belt in his hand. Leon walks through the dark up the Drake from behind. He glances at Avan, and then lunges at him, squeezing the belt hard against his neck. Chaos breaks loose as Drake and Leon fall to the floor, Drake thrashing his arms and legs trying to hit Leon. Leon tightens the belt on his neck and Avan comes up and slams the lead pipe into Drake's head, knocking him out. Drake lies on the floor, unconscious.

Avan opens the door where Matt and the girls are waiting. "We're clear, let's go," says Avan. Matt lets the girls out one by one, and he leaves last. Leon grabs the keys and Drake's phone from his pocket. Matt takes the belt and lead pipe in case they need it again. Ariana grabs Avan's hand and they all leave the room.

Leon is leading the group. They quietly but quickly make their way to the end of a long hallway until they reach a winding staircase. They walk down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. Avan stays behind Ari, making sure she doesn't fall. He has one hand on her lower arm the whole time, in case she were to slip and fall. Matt does the same for Victoria while Liz is near the front with Leon. At the end of the staircase, Leon puts his hand out to stop the group. They've reached a lobby, like the main entrance to a hotel. The two big guys that took Ariana at the beginning of the week are there. They are sitting at a table playing cards behind the front desk with walkie talkies on. Leon turns around. "Alright, stay here, Avan and I will take care of this," whispers Leon. "Be careful!" whispers Liz. Leon crawls below the desk with the belt in hand and Avan follows with the lead pipe. They reach the side of the front desk, right below one of the guards. Leon takes the belt and tightens it against the man's neck. At the same time Avan leaps up and slams the pipe into the other guard. The guard attempts to get up and Avan punches him in the face. Avan then turns and hits the other guard with the pipe. Matt leads the girls into the lobby when he sees that it's safe. "Hurry, run, before they get up!" yells Avan. They all run out of the building and into the middle of nowhere.

**Hope you liked it! I tried to make it interesting. This story is far from over, I have a lot of cool plans. Please review and be honest! Thank you all. **


	15. Chapter 15

Trapped (An Aviana/Victorious Story) Ch. 15

I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS! I feel awful. You guys deserve WAY faster updates but I am doing the best I can. My laptop crashed and then it all went downhill from there. But I miss you all and hopefully I am back for good. Enjoy!

The cast runs for a few minutes before slowing to a walk. They reach some forest and head inside, although it is very dark. Ariana takes Avan's hand and moves close to him. Victoria, Liz, Matt, and Leon all walk in a group together. "What should we do now? It's late," asks Leon. "I guess we should just find somewhere to sleep for right now, maybe under a tree or something," states Victoria. Avan leads the group to a big tree deeper in the woods. There are some bushes near the tree and they sit behind the bushes, hoping to stay out of view in case Drake or one of his men come after them. Avan takes off his hoodie and wraps it around Ariana, who is in shorts and a tank top. She curls up next to him and he kisses her on the forehead.

The girls fall asleep quickly, all curled up next to a guy. "It's got to be three in the morning by now. Should one of us just stay up for a few hours until morning, and then we can keep moving until we find help?" asks Leon. "Yeah, that sounds good. We can't risk getting caught by Drake again." asks Matt. "I'll stay up, you guys can sleep," offers Avan. "You sure, man? I can stay up," says Matt. "No, I won't be able to sleep here anyway," replies Avan.

The night passes fairly quickly for Avan, with Ariana startling awake a few times. He uses his time alone to watch her, and to think. He thinks a lot about when he started to feel this love for Ari, and how this feeling is different than any other he has felt over a girl. He also wonders what will happen between them when they return home. So far, he has been her saftey and protection. How will she feel about their relationship once they are back their lives? He isn't sure but hopes that she will continue to love and trust him, as he believes that she always has. A few hours later, he slowly starts to drift off to sleep.

Once morning comes around, Avan wakes up and looks down at Ariana. She is awake and looking up at the sky. "Good morning," she says. "How are you?" asks Avan, sitting up. He pulls her up with him and puts his arm around her. "I'm okay," she replies. He notices tear-stains on her face. "Why were you crying, baby girl?" asks Avan. Ari rests her chin on his shoulder and tries to smile. "I'm fine now, I was...I just really want to go home," she whispers. He stares down into her beautiful brown eyes and kisses her on the cheek. "I promise we will get home as soon as possible," Avan whispers in reply. There is a sense of passion and urgency in his voice. "I love you," he whispers. Avan leans down and kissees Ariana on the lips. She kisses back, and the sparks fly.


End file.
